Act 55 - Stars 6
Plot Usagi and Chibi Chibi are faced with the raw power of Sailor Galaxia and the city begins to be blown away. The power stuns Usagi and she feels she cannot possibly overcome it herself because it is far stronger than anything she has ever faced. She silently calls to Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, recalling also that Luna mentioned they had return to their castles which orbit their planets. She sees a vision of Uranus' and Neptune's destruction from Galaxia and tries to convince herself it is just an illusion. Calling the Holy Moon Cálice, Usagi becomes determined to return everyone's Sailor Crystals and save the planet. However, through the mist a form approaches, its long hair trailing behind it while its naked arm reaches out towards Usagi. "Do you really think your friends will return and revive their bodies?" Usagi insists in her belief in her friends, but the Cálice melts away and her confidence is shaken by the following question, "Are you really sure the future you know will come to pass?" The figure, now standing in front of Usagi, touches a finger to her stunned forehead and she drifts down and back, freefalling into nothingness. Chibi Chibi clings to her hand as Galaxia, now clothed in a dress, tells the failing Usagi that the planet Earth will be destroyed. With a flash, Chibi Chibi's eyes react to those words and wings spread out from her back. A shocked expression crosses Galaxia's face as the Holy Moon Cálice appears once more and the city is restored. Galaxia, in her shock and anger, retreats for the time being. Having seen the dramatic flash in the sky, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten come to Usagi and Chibi Chibi. Usagi lay passed out behind Chibi Chibi who, smiling, tells the Three Lights that they are okay and that the bad lady attacked them and disappeared! She waves her arms about for effect while Taiki picks up Usagi. The Three Lights reflect on the fact that the city was restored and are in awe at the power of the Silver Moon Crystal. In the next scene we are taken back into the history of Sailor Galaxia. She sits a bar, sipping a drink, in her gold-gilt outfit but without her brooch or her bracelets. She is listening to a man in the bar talk about the birth place of stars. He comments that if he could control that place, then he could control the universe and become a god. Galaxia drops her drink and insults the man then leaves the bar and its trash behind. "Junk stars," she tells us, wherever she goes there are always punks and junk stars. She reflects that she is the Chosen One, selected by God and that she wants more power. As she walks, she overhears a conversation between a shadowy figure in a cloak and a man beside him. The Death Phantom, it appears - though he never gives his name. He says, loud enough for Galaxia to hear, that he knows the location of the birthplace of the stars: Sagittarius Zero Star. A voice calls to Galaxia, calls her to the center of the galaxy. It says it will tell her everything, and calls itself Chaos. Galaxia wakes up from her dreamt memories and realizes that Sailor Moon will come to her soon for answers. She hopes Sailor Moon will hurry because Earth is not suited for their battle. Sailor Tin Nyanko appears before the throne and tries to ask for forgiveness for her shortcomings. Galaxia wil hear none of it, and removes her bracelets, ending Tin Nyanko's service to Shadow Galactica. Meanwhile, Usagi is trapped in a haze again. She hears water and wonders where she is. "The Galaxy Cauldron," a voice says, "Sagittarius Zero Star, your final resting place..." Usagi is pulled downward by Galaxia's figure but she wakes up to Chibi Chibi's smiling face. The Three Lights and Princess Kakyuu are there as well. Usagi wonders what theGalaxy Cauldron is and thanks Chibi Chibi for pulling her from the dark dream. She wonders why it is that she trusts Chibi Chibi and thinks about the fact that whenever she wakes up there are always friends around her. Seiya asks if she is all right, but Usagi is thinking about how her friends always protect her, even if it is because she carries the Silver Moon Crystal. She recalls that she and the Crystal are one and becomes more determined to save her friends. She addresses the Three Lights and tells them that there is value in their bodies as well as their Sailor Crystals. She tells them that through their interactions with each other, their powers increase and they become stronger Senshi as well. Suddenly, she is shaken by the memory of Galaxia's question, "Will your friends really return? Will the future you know come to pass?" Usagi wavers for a moment but quickly becomes resolute. She promises to return everything to the way it was and save everyone. She then wonders about who Sailor Galaxia is and why she is doing these things. She decides that she must find Galaxia to end this battle. In the following scene we see Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's mother, with a stunned expression. Her daughter, usually the late sleeper, is up and about very early. Usagi asks if they can keep another pet and introduces Artemis and Diana to her mother. Her mother thinks that she now understands why Usagi woke up early, and agrees to take care of Luna's husband and daughter. She remembers the battle in which they were injured and because they cannot talk now, she had decided to leave them at home. She thanks her mother and tells her to feed them well, then leaves with a smile. Ikuko is nearly brought to tears; she senses that her daughter is acting like she will never come back. The Starlights, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon and Princess Kakyuu meet in the park. Chibi Chibi Moon explains that the Senshi of the Outer Solar System have gone to their castles. Sailor Star Maker asks Sailor Moon if she has been to their castles but Sailor Moon says she has not. She thinks about the fact that everyone has always stayed with her, on Earth. She asks how long it will take to get to the outer solar system; she is determined to find out where they are. Princess Kakyuu tells her it won't be long and says she will lead the way. A great span of wings extend behind her and Sailor Star Fighter extends a hand to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon blushes and apologizes for being a burden, but Star Fighter tell her that it is okay to be protected because she is a princess. She tells Sailor Moon to become stronger by being protected and they fly off. At the castle of Uranus they find nothing. Neptune is the same. The communication systems are down and the places are abandoned. Usagi calls to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune with no reply. In Pluto's castle, Sailor Moon rushes through a door and sees Sailor Galaxia destroy Sailor Pluto and an un-transformed Hotary Tomoe. She screams out and Sailor Star Fighter catches hold of her and tells her that is an afterimage system playing back what was recorded earlier. Sailor Moon will not be consoled; her friends, her fellow soldiers - more of them have been taken by Galaxia! Sailor Moon struggles. She wonders, if Galaxia is after her Crystal, why must she go after her friends? She suddenly asks Princess Kakyuu to take her to Sagittarius Zero Star. Kakyuu is surprised that Sailor Moon has heard of it and Sailor Moon tells Kakyuu that Galaxia told her about it. Sailor Moon becomes resolute once more and is now determined to go to Galaxia. Galaxia calls for her to hurry so that she can hurt her more and tell her the truth! In the shadows, two figures cling to each other. "A huge light is coming closer; a battle will start," a voice says, "I am scared, Lethe." "It's okay, Mnemosyne," another voice replies, "I will protect you. For our peaceful future, I will not let them go past this point." Translation Information First Appearances Trivia Category:Manga Category:Stars arc